


《永生之酒》同人图“上海小姐”右侧镜中人影衍生

by jadeddi



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, baccano - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeddi/pseuds/jadeddi
Summary: 短篇车 虽说是车，但直接性描写少、多血腥暴力、精神较为错乱*捏造时间达拉斯被捞上来之后cp 身体上是达拉斯×拉克，心理上是拉克×达拉斯
Relationships: Luck Gandor/Dallas Genoard





	《永生之酒》同人图“上海小姐”右侧镜中人影衍生

骨头断裂，骨碴尖利，苍白脖颈处的肌肉被撕碎了，靠另一侧皮肉勉强粘滞着的头颅无力地垂在一边，嫩红的皮肉外翻，地板上全都是血。  
达拉斯双手沾满了鲜血。滑腻的鲜血和这死人一样惹人生厌，这混蛋总是在阻碍自己、妨害自己，一副衣冠楚楚高高在上面无表情的样子令自己作呕。手中难以握紧的火机发出啪啪的声响，火星迸溅，溅到他僵硬如鸡爪般的手上，不耐的咋舌声，混合着鲜血流淌的嘀嗒声回荡在死寂的室内。  
他蹲着，颤抖着点起烟，猛吸一口，屏息凝神，香烟过肺三巡才扁嘴咬牙，让烟从鼻子里呼出来。  
脚下的尸体已经在蠕动了。  
骨骼在复原，血液在回流，肌肉在蠕动，那双不含任何情绪的精明眼球在眼皮底下滚动着，好像在盘算该如何报复自己，思索着比灌水泥沉河底更恶毒的手段。  
啊啊，毫无疑问，肯定是这样。  
在尸体即将完成愈合、即将复活的那一刻，他再度举枪，枪口贴着最后一道粉嫩——  
「砰」  
又恢复了惨状。这次他溅射得更远了些，血喷到房顶上，然后又滴落下来，温热粘腻的液体冷不丁打在头皮，恶心感顺着头皮传遍全身，每一个毛孔都恶心得战栗起来。  
他在自己背后，他的体温，他的气味，他的重量，他的存在。  
腹部绞痛，小腹发紧，无法呼吸。  
一瞬之间，几乎回到了铁桶里。周围是紧密的水泥，全身都被封紧了，无法动弹哪怕一丝一毫，只有大脑是能活动的，它却无法支配任何一处身体，窒息，肺泡炸裂，眼球充血，瘀血涌上喉头，无法咳嗽，无法呼吸，无法动弹，无法死亡。  
他想大喊，但他破锣的嗓子喊不出声；他想解手，但他早就不会拉屎撒尿了。他迫切地想释放点什么东西出来，他夹烟的手揪着头发，另一只手粗暴地解开裤链，却无论如何无法平息内里翻涌的暴戾。  
都是你害的，你这混蛋，你这狗娘养的东西，你这婊子，你这...  
他突然停止了咒骂，他因为自己脑海里的灵光全身颤抖，抖得烟灰乱弹。他嘬一口烟屁股，呸得吐了口唾沫，然后把烟头狠狠碾在尸体平坦的小腹部。  
一点肌肉都没有，瘦弱苍白，像个娘们。  
「妈的，这路不是...嗯...人通的地方」  
我在干什么，他想，我他妈的在干什么？  
还热着，当然了，他也没死很久，而且也快复活了，这种紧迫感让他兴奋得牙齿都在发抖。他的大脑还活着，他有感觉，这个目中无人的婊子将承受和自己同等的折磨与屈辱。即使只有很短的一段时间。  
达拉斯扯下他的皮鞋，拽掉他的裤子，但没有帮他脱袜子。  
但他邪恶的复仇很快遭到打击，勃起的阴茎完全插不进去，就像把霰弹往柯尔特左轮里装填一样，就算把手指摁骨折，也还是塞不进去。他拿手来尝试，指甲剐蹭着穴口，用蛮力往里伸，还是很难。  
于是他摸了把血。  
揉捏着拇指与食指，借助滑腻的鲜血，这一次，他的手指顺理成章地被接纳了。  
「哈哈...进去了」  
他惊喜地抽出手，又捅进去，他想找个人分享这份喜悦，但周围不会有活人的。谁会挑帮子婆婆妈妈黑帮在的时候顶风作案呢。不过没关系，他知道有人在听。  
他最喜欢不会反对自己的听众了。  
「喂，混蛋...疼吗，那就对了哈哈哈...你他妈像个妓女知道吗」  
拉克•甘多的身材瘦弱，这是个秘密。他总穿着显得他身材庞大一些的三件套，总一副游刃有余的样子，眼神总是泰然淡漠的，你从来听不到他发出惨叫这类准备不足的声音。他看起来很能打，但也只是看起来，仅此而已。  
没有肌肉的不仅是单薄的小腹，他全身都白得病态，瘦弱得像个病人。纤细的脚踝能被轻易拎起来，连着同样苍白细瘦的腿被拉着张开，暴露在他曾经所轻蔑的敌人眼前。  
何等狼狈。  
口中骂骂咧咧，达拉斯已将硬直的阴茎塞进他身体里半截，就在他打算继续苦干时，一抬头，对上了一双无感情的眼睛。  
整个人猛地颤了一下，心脏似乎凝固了，恐惧让他动弹不得。他害怕拉克，怕到看见他的眼睛就想吐，听见他的响动就想逃，怕到拿霰弹枪往他脖子上一颗子弹一颗子弹连发。  
...枪是什么时候在他手里的。  
眉间已经抵着黑洞洞的枪口，拉克•甘多无慈悲地扣动扳机——  
空的。  
自然，如果有子弹，一根筋的达拉斯就不会纠结侮辱行动的下一阶段了，正因子弹打空，他才会去思考别的途径。  
枪管照着达拉斯的太阳穴砸过来——他的右手不知何时挣脱了订进木地板的刀子——一下、两下、三下，却把他砸得越来越清醒。  
达拉斯一把握住枪管，满脸是血，随着伤口复原越来越清晰的视线，狠狠地砸着身下想脱身而出的拉克，往他英俊端正的脸上砸，往他高挺的鼻梁上砸，往他那双深不可测的眼睛上砸，看着他飞溅的血，感受着他鲜血的余温，达拉斯兴奋了。  
就算这个人再怎么目中无人，这一刻，他想的只有自己。  
就算在盘算如何报复自己也好，  
也足够了。  
忘记已经砸了多少下，总之那张俊脸已经变得血肉模糊，达拉斯气喘吁吁扔下枪，捧着拉克那张边缘模糊的脸，然后——  
用力压下喉结，最好就这么窒息而死。他死死掐住拉克的脖子，掐人的人反而自己像溺水了一样嗬嗬大喘气，同时抽插着。  
「哈啊...呼、呼...你也有今天...混蛋...」  
干他，干死他，枪击也好，顶破肠子也好，掐脖子掐骨折也好，怎样都好，侮辱他，报复他，让他尝尝屈辱——  
只有他  
只有他  
只有他  
只有他能理解我。  
血肉模糊再度恢复，他的喉咙被死死扼住，但他一点声音都没有，还是那样一副俯视的眼神，无惊慌，无怜悯。  
只有厌恶。  
「叫啊...叫啊...叫啊、叫啊、叫啊、叫啊、叫啊、叫出声来啊！你是哑巴吗！？」  
在血染的乱七八糟、称得上猥亵的性行为里，达拉斯竟然真的稍微平静了一些。  
他考虑过的，自己到底还会不会射精，精血又会不会以别种形式又回到自己身体里。每每想到，他都觉得恶心。他一直很压抑，过得一直很窒息，毒品和水泥和永生轮番掐着他的脖子，什么都扔不掉，一切都咬着他、拖着他、他像一具活得乱七八糟的行尸走肉。但现在——  
他看到拉克略微的勃起。  
也许是窒息带来的生理现象，也许是他被自己干的真的有感觉，不管是哪一种，都是自己带给他的。  
一个男人的勃起竟然会让自己泪流满面。  
或许从最初一刻决定报复时，他就已经渴望着现在了。  
简直就像是单相思有了回应一般。  
达拉斯•杰诺瓦德这才意识到，自己还活着。


End file.
